A table of this type is already known from document FR 2 729 302. In the solution recommended by that document, the locking means for each table top comprise, projecting from the side edge of the table top, a bolt of axis perpendicular to said edge and movable along said axis; in addition, the support of the table presents, facing each side edge, a catch-forming housing for receiving the corresponding bolt. Thus, the locking means are actuated in transverse displacement, i.e. in the direction perpendicular to the side edge of the table top. In a preferred embodiment, the locking bolt is integrated in a guide finger which projects from the side edge of the table top remote from the zone where the user is to be found when seeking to fold the table, and thus seeking to actuate the locking means to release the table top. In a simplified embodiment, shown in FIG. 2 of that document, actuation is obtained by means of a flexible tie connected to the two locking bolts and passing, under the table top, close to the user. Under such circumstances, it is necessary to place deflectors under the table top proper so as to transform the longitudinal displacement imparted by the user when pulling on the tie into transverse displacement suitable for extracting each bolt from its housing. FIG. 6 shows a second embodiment having a handle for actuation by the user, a rod sliding in rings that are rigidly fixed to the table top, said rod being terminated by a sheath through which there passes a tie that extends between the two bolts. Tie deflectors are also provided to transform the longitudinal movement of the handle into transverse movement at the ends of the tie. Whatever the solution adopted, it is necessary to keep systems and in particular deflector systems in position fixed to the underside of the table top and suitable for transforming the traction movement exerted by the user into transverse displacement of the locking bolt.
Also known, from document U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,294, is a foldable table-tennis table of the same type as above, provided with locking means, themselves associated with actuator means accessible to the user. The locking means for each positioning wheel consist in a latch which is secured to the support and which is movable longitudinally relative thereto. When in its normal, inactive position under bias from a spring, the latch prevents the positioning wheel from moving; the actuator means consist in a flexible tie on which the user pulls to displace said part against the force of the spring, thereby releasing the positioning wheel and enabling it to move in the guiding slideway.
That configuration for the locking means presents drawbacks. The tie for actuating the locking latch extends between one end of the table top and the latch which is fixed to the support. When the table top goes from the horizontal position to the vertical position for storage, the tie moves under the same conditions and hangs down along the vertical edge of the table top which can run the risk of jamming when the table top is put back in the horizontal position.